narutos dream
by yellowflash-reincarnated
Summary: what would happen if naruto became hokage after beating pain? what happens to the storyline now that things have changed? read on!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: so this Naruto takes place right after Naruto confronts pain so read on and enjoy. Only writing this cuz I'm having writers block on my other story… hope you like it!

"I have told you my story" Nagato tells Naruto as the boy stands there listing to every word and thinking carefully of what he should say next. "Now tell me your answer!"

Naruto pulls out a small book and stares deeply at it with sad cerulean blue eyes thinking of his late master. "You may be right" Naruto starts, "I also think the same way."

"I see…" Nagato says a bit surprised but listens on.

"I see where your coming from now. But I still… can't forgive you. I still hate you." Naruto says.

"Then you want to settle this?" Nagato asks him carefully since he is now almost defenseless against him he worries a bit about what will happen.

"But… Pervy Sage believed in me, and left me a quest. So I'm gonna believe in Pervy Sage's belief. That's my answer!" Naruto says shocking Nagato a bit. "So…I won't kill you guys." Naruto said to him.

"You'll believe in what Jiraiya sensei believed? I see. So that's your answer. And do you expect us to wait… until u make this world a peaceful place!? Don't play with me! It's far too late for me to believe in Jiraiy's words! There's no such thing as true peace! As long as we live in this cursed world peace can never be possible!" Nagato said.

"Then… then I'll break that curse! If there is such a thing as peace, I'll seize it! I'll never give up!" Naruto said back to Nagato.

"You… That's…"

"Nagato? What's wrong!?" konan asked him worried.

"Those words..." Nagato started

"That's right. They're taken straight from this book. The first novel written by pervy sage. Pervy sage was seriously trying to change the world with this book. At the end of this book he wrote about a student… it was you Nagato" Naruto said as Nagato got a sad and worried look on his face mixed with a small bit of fear in his eyes.

"No…" Nagato said before remembering about life with Jiriya and what he taught him.

"And the name of the hero in this novel… his name is … Naruto!" he said while holding the book in one hand and putting his thumb in his chest with a look of determination in his eyes. "My name is a precious keepsake from Pervy Sage! I cannot just give up and stain my master's keepsake! I WILL be the hokage! And I will bring peace to the hidden rain! Please believe in me!" Naruto said to Nagato as he listened closely to what Naruto had to say to him.

"How? How can you say that you will never change? That you will not change no matter what the pain is!? Can you continue believing in yourself? Can you guarantee it? Can you have such faith in yourself?" Nagato asked testing him.

"I've experienced pain too…" Naruto started remembering the hard times he had growing what he lost. "And there's a lot of pain nesting inside of me as well. There's no telling what kind of pain will come after me. But… if I stop believing because of that… if the hero should change it'll turn into a different story from the one my master left behind. Then it won't be Naruto! I can't write novels like my master did. That's why…the sequel has to come firm the life I live. No matter how great the pain, I'll continue walking. Because that's who Naruto is!" Naruto said completely shocking and surprising Nagato at the answer he gave him.

"If the hero changes, it'll turn into a different story. You and I are sibling disciples. As students of the same master, we ought to be able to understand one another. That is what you said earlier. I meant it as a joke. You are a curious fellow. You remind me of how I once was." Nagato started.

"Nagato…" konan said.

"I wasn't able to believe in Jiraiya. Nor could I believe in myself. However… I have a feeling that, unlike me, you will walk towards a different future." Nagato pulls out his arms, "I think I shall believe in you… Naruto Uzumaki." Nagato puts his hands in the "ram" seal and says, "Gedo art of Rinne rebirth."

"Nagato don't!" konan yells worriedly.

"Konan… it's okay. I am making a new decision. A decision I had once given up on." Nagato said to her.

"What is it? What kind of jutsu is that?" Naruto asked

"Those who possess the Rinnegan are able to manipulate the jutsu's of the sage of six paths. Nagato's ocular power is the jutsu that can control life and death. He is the 7th pain!" konan explained to Naruto.

Nagato concentrating all of his life force and chakra says, "Gedo…" in the middle of the leaf where Naruto and pain fought a giant statue comes forth. And starts to revive all those who he had killed.

"What…? What just happened?!" Naruto demanded. Lady Tsunades slug that was with Naruto explained the situation and how everyone is being revived. "What? You mean…"

"I'm still in time to revive those I've killed since arriving to the leaf village." Nagato said. "It's the least I can do for them."

"You…" Naruto said letting the sentence hang.

"War inflicts death, injury, and pain to both sides. The death of someone dear is hard to accept. We convince ourselves there's no way they could die. It especially can't be helped with your generation. You don't know war. You may try to find meaning in death but there is only pain. An unbearable hatred… senseless deaths… eternal hatred… and pain that does not heal. That's what war is. Naruto… this is what you will be facing in time. Regarding that book, and you… it feels like someone set it up. Or perhaps this is the work of a real god. It seems my work ends here, Naruto. I believe in you… you are the one who will bring true peace." Nagato said before dying.

Naruto walked back to the village where he was greeted as a hero for defeating pain. Everyone cheered for him forgetting about the problems the village faced for a few moments. After the cheering ended shikuka showed up and got everyone to come together to start rebuilding the village. Once people started to get to work he walked over to Kakashi, Naruto, and danzo and had them come with him.

"Where are we going shikuka-sama?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes I am also curious to where we are going" Kakashi said.

"We are to meet with the daimyo immediately to explain what has happened and get a new hokage since lady Tsunade is currently comatose for who knows how long." Shikuka explained as Naruto and Kakshi nodded getting more serious.

Danzo smiled and thought to himself, _"Yes now this is the chance for me to attain the position of hokage no one can stand in my way now." _

As they approached the building to where the meeting is being held shikuka had them wait as he went to talk to the guards and let them know who he was and why they are there. After letting them pass they all walked into the massive building. They continued straight into the council room where they were met by the daimyo, village elders and guards.

"Ah shikuka-san how nice it is to see you again" the daimyo said as shikuka, Naruto, danzo, and Kakashi bowed to him before taking seats around the table. "So what is the urgent news? Why have you called me here with a code red warning?" He asked shikuka getting right down to business.

"The village was attacked by a double S class ninja who went by the name of pain. He has destroyed the entire village and if not for Naruto here the whole village would be dead. He somehow convinced pain to sacrifice himself to revive everyone he killed in the village somehow after battling him using sage mode. A feat not even the great Jiraiya could do." Shikuka said to him.

The daimyo widen his eyes in shock and slight fear at what he had heard. "So the village is destroyed?"

"Yes."

"But no one's dead?"

"Also correct."

"I am confused how is this possible?"

"That is why I brought Naruto here. Even though he is 16 he has mastered sage mode and defeated pain in battle I have him here to tell you everything that went down since he is the only one here who knows what truly happened." Shikuka said calmly while answering all of the daimyo's questions.

"Ok than Naruto-san if you wouldn't mind telling me what happened I would be ever so grateful." The daimyo said curious as to what he was about to here.

Naruto went on to tell the story of how he beat pain, how he showed up to a destroyed leaf village, turning 9 tails, meeting his dad and finding out who he was (Also surprising everyone in the room) and his confrontation with Nagato and his story and how he sacrificed himself. After almost 3 hours of explaining everything the daimyo sat back in his chair surprised at speechless at what he heard.

"So Nagato finally turned good again in the end and sacrificed his self for you and "you're" village" the daimyo asked confirming what he heard."

"Yes your highness" Naruto said with the up-most respect.

The room went silent for a moment before the daimyo turned to shikuka and asked, "What was the other reason you have me here for? I believe there is more."

"Yes lady Tsunade is in a coma for who knows how long and we need a new hokage I brought Kakashi and danzo here because I believe they are worthy candidates for the position. Kakashi because he is the second strongest ninja in the village second only to Naruto and danzo because of his knowledge of the village and the only one to personally know the 4 previous hokage's." shikuka said as the daimyo nodded.

"Why not Naruto-kun here?" the daimyo asked shocking everyone in the room.

"But Naruto is young and reckless are you sure he should be hokage? He is still naïve and knows nothing of politics!" danzo said getting scared.

"Naruto has proven himself worthy of being a hokage. A hokage is more than a political person. He or she is person who can lead the village in time of need and protect everyone around him/her no matter the reason. And as for politics well Naruto can have his pick as to who can help him deal with that. Now let's put it to a vote for who wants Naruto as a hokage! If you think he should be hokage raise your hand" the daimyo said smiling and raising his hand, as did shikuka, Kakashi, Naruto, and one of the elders. "And now those who don't want him as hokage." The other two raised their hands. "Well that settles that then from hence forth Naruto Uzumaki-Namazike is the 6th hokage of the village hidden in the leaves."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was shocked speechless. _"I did it! I finally did it! I finally achieved hokage my dream… I don't know what could make me any happier!" _Naruto thought to himself as he was overjoyed with happiness. 

"I have one more favor to ask of you Naruto." The daimyo ask with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Anything daimyo-sama!" Naruto replied.

"Can u show me that new attack you explained the rasen-thingy."

"Sure but you need to wait a few moments as I need to go into sage mode to do this" Naruto said as the daimyo got as happy as a little kid going to a candy store.

After Naruto got into sage mode they all walked outside with a calm feeling in the air like everything would be alright after noticing that it was coming from Naruto. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said making 3 clones. After a few seconds the rasen-shuriken began to take form and both shikuka and danzo were shocked at how powerful it was. They were even more shocked when they saw him throw it over the lake. When they saw the damage it caused they almost pissed themselves because they have never seen something that powerful (except for a tailed beast bomb). The daimio was giddy with excitement after seeing it. Naruto turned around still in sage mode and said, "So how was that daimyo-sama? That is my most powerful attack right now and I can only use it like that when in sage mode." Naruto said with a smile.

"That was amazing Naruto-sama and feel free to contact me whenever you're having trouble but right now I think you need to get back to your village … Rokudaime-sama" the daimyo said with a little smile.

Naruto grinned widely at the name before making another rasen-shurkien for fun and throwing it at the sky just for the daimyo. "Thank you daimyo-sama! This means so much to me! I have a safe journey back." Naruto said as the daimyo smile before leaving with his guards. Naruto turned to his companions and said, "For my first order of business" he got a very serious look getting everyone worried and serious "… I want danzo to be executed for stealing children for his root which was supposed to be disbanded a long time ago, and for trying to have me killed on multiple occasions!" Naruto said as his clones that were still in sage mode surrounded danzo to make escape impossible. "And if you need further proof you can have a yamanaka search my mind for the truth." Everyone was shocked to hear this.

Danzo gritted his teeth in anger, _"DAMNIT! How can he even remember any of this he should have been too young to remember it!" _danzo thought to himself in anger.

"I believe you hokage-sama" Kakashi said. "You are not one to lie I know this because I have known you your whole life pretty much." Naruto gave him a soft smile and a nod.

"I believe you also hokage-sama from what I have heard about you from my son for you to even suggest his exaction is very surprising for a person like you and you must have other reasons that you are not telling us but I will still side with you." Shikuka said as Naruto gave him a smile also and gave him a nod before putting on his hokage hat and having hi clones restrain danzo and bring him to his knees.

"We will tell the village that he was executed for treason and have it done outside the village by an anbu captain under my watch. Kakshi-sen.. –san I want you to choose the anbu captain for me since I am not familiar with the anbu yet and you are." Naruto said as everyone nodded (and the village elders kept quiet and staid back the whole time) before heading back to the village. Naruto made an extra clone to watch the elders so they could get back to the village faster and the elders could walk in safety.

**1 Week later**

After the announcement of Naruto becoming hokage and his true heritage and also danzo's execution things were starting to finally settle down. Thanks to yamato the village was being re-built a lot faster but still slowly. Naruto had 10 clones working round the clock on paper work as he had been busy trying to help fix the village. He sent Kakashi and sakura to the land of waves to order extra supplies that they would need to help in the build. Naruto helping the village repair itself gave everyone else in the village extra moral and had them working harder. The first thing to be built was the food district and hokage's office, then the housing district, followed by the shopping district and anything else the village needed. Naruto was on his way to visit Hinata in the hospital tent because he had yet to see her for she was still asleep from surgery to save her life and helping the village.

Before he could get there one of his clones stopped him holding a sheet of paper. "Boss this important! There's a kage summit being held 1 week from now in the land of iron in natural territory… it's about Sasuke and the akatsuki." The clone said. At the mention of Sasuke's name Naruto got serious.

"What preparations need to be made!?" Naruto asked.

"None your guard is waiting at the village gate now its guy-sensei and Neji-san. You need to leave immediately since it will take at least the week to get there." The clone said to him.

"Ok is it ready?" Naruto asked before leaving.

"Yes it's here in this storage seal" the clone said.

Naruto smiled and unsealed the package. "Finally... my hokage cloak is here." Naruto said while putting it on. It looked like the 4th's but completely black with orange flames along the bottom and in kanji it says Rokudaime hokage. Naruto smiled before taking off to the gate.

Naruto was greeted to a "hokage-sama" from his friends as he approached them. "Ok so we need to travel at full speed from here out to the land of iron. We stop only for food and rest. Neji you will be on my right guy you will be on my left ok?" he asked/told them.

They got in position and respond, "Hai hokage-sama." And with that they left.

**Authors note: yes I know this was a short first chapter but leave reviews please on any suggestions or mistakes I made. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: well I'm back with the next chapter I'm gonna work on this story until I can find my flash drive to finish my previous one so read on! **

Naruto, Neji, and guy finally showed up in the land of iron a day early. Neji was grateful for the snow because of the pace Naruto and guy made him keep up with. They only stopped 3 times and the last time was because of Naruto's clones dispelling and the overload of work made him stop for a few hours. That was 2 days ago. Naruto went and signed into the hotel for them and then carried Neji into the room. Naruto left Neji to sleep while he walked around to find the other kage and meet and greet with them.

Naruto saw Gara walking around with kankuro and temari and was glad to see them there. Naruto walked up to them surprising the sand siblings. "Hey Guys long time no see" Naruto said as the three turned around and smiled.

"Hello old friend" Gara said, "I heard about what happened to your village and you becoming the Rokudaime hokage. Good job on achieving your dream I knew you could do it." Gara said with a smile.

"Thanks I was surprised to hear that id become the new hokage but it was for the best I guess." Naruto said to Gara.

"I guess so… I also wanted to know if you heard about what happened to Sasuke." Gara asked him as Naruto got confused.

"No what happened!?" Naruto asked worried about what happened to his old friend and teammate.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but he attacked the raikage's younger brother B who happened to be the 8 tails jinchuuriki the raikage A is extremely mad at the leaf village for letting their rouge ninja roam free. He is extremely pissed at this and also… I'm sorry to tell you this but Sasuke joined the akatsuki after killing orchimaru and his brother." Gara said shocking Naruto.

"No…" Naruto couldn't believe what he heard and fell down. "Why… how could you do this Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Naruto but you needed to know before the meet tomorrow… the raikage is having an uproar over this because Sasuke not only attacked B but he defeated and captured him for the akatsuki. They're going to extract his biju like they did to me Naruto... B may already be dead." Gara said to him. "You should go back to your room and rests Naruto also make some clones and have them get ready for a fight I have a bad feeling about tomorrow and I want you to be prepared." Gara said warning him. Naruto nodded and made 3 clones and had them go and get into sage mode in hidden locations.

"Thank you Gara you have always been good to me and I will head your warning… would you like to walk back with me? We can catch up with each other." Naruto asked him with a smile.

Gara smiled and with a nod said, "That would be wonderful Naruto-san. So exactly how did you become hokage I heard that your village was attacked but that's all I know." Gara said.

"Well the leader of the akatsuki pain… he attacked the village while I was training in sage mode. When I got to the village it was… horrific it was a giant waste land. A huge crater. More than half of the villagers civilian and ninja were killed. After I defeated the six pains all of whom each possessed the rinnegan I went to conquer the real pain. His name was Nagato and he was a former student of Jiriya from the third great ninja war. We talked for a while and I convinced him I was the child of prophecy who will bring peace to this world and after convincing him he used a jutsu and revived everyone he killed in the village brining everyone back to life. Afterwards I was brought to a meeting with the land of fires daimyo because Tsunade-sama is in a coma currently and the daimyo thought I would be great to follow in my father's footsteps and become the hokage. My father was the 4th hokage." Naruto said shocking Gara, temari, and kankuro about everything.

"Well I'm glad to hear no one's dead but I'm sorry to hear about the village Naruto that's horrible. If you need any help at all you know suna will back you up and help in repairs." Gara said back to Naruto.

"Thank you Gara-san." Naruto said to him. "Now if you'll excuse me this is my hotel have a good evening old friend." Naruto said as he walked into the building.

Naruto saw that there was an indoor hot springs and thought he would go and relax in there. What he didn't notice was that it was a coed hot springs for all to enjoy. After putting his clothes up and putting a towel around him he walked into the bath he noticed it was really misty in there and he could barely see. He took his towel off and quickly got into the water. He instantly felt more relaxed as he slowly sunk into the water. _"Ah god this feels great man I love the hot springs." _Naruto thought to himself. After a few minutes he heard some voices further off in the spring, _"Wait was that a girl I heard!? Did I walk into the wrong bath again!?" _Naruto thought to himself worriedly. He looked at the entrance and his eyes got really big at what he saw. _"This is a coed bath!? Crap I wish I knew this before I got in here." _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto went to get out of the bath and when he was getting out of the bath he heard a girl say, "Omg that's huge" he freaked out and turned around just to see this super hot chick straying at him and pointing at his dick. Naruto's face got really red and he freaked out and ran away with his towel barley covering him. He grabbed his clothes and ran straight to his room. He didn't stop running till he was in his room with the door closed. He had never felt that embarrassed in his life even if she was complementing him. After getting dressed Naruto took out his storage seal and unsealed his ramen.

As Naruto was cooking his ramen guy walked into the room, "Hokage-sama how was your walk?" guy asked him with a slight bow.

"You can drop the formalities when were not on important missions or anything guy-sensei just stick with Naruto please" Naruto said too him.

"OK then Naruto. So how was your walk? I see that your youth is shining as brightly as ever!" guy said as Naruto chuckled at his antics.

"It was ok but I have news to report about Sasuke-teme… if you can get Neji-san that will save some time." Naruto said as his face darkened a bit.

Guy got a serious face as he saw Naruto getting serious, "Yes hokage-sama" he said before disappearing for a few minutes.

Naruto took his ramen and sat at the table and started to sip at it as he waited for guy to return with Neji. It didn't take long before Neji showed up with guy both serious. "What is it you wish to tell us about Sasuke Naruto-san?" Neji asked Naruto as he and guy sat down at the table.

Naruto finished his ramen before saying, "Sasuke… he joined the akatsuki." Both Neji and guy were totally shocked to hear this bit of information.

"If you would please go on… hokage-sama." Neji said to Naruto.

"It turns out that after Sasuke killed his brother AND orchimaru which is new news to me he joined up with the akatsuki for unknown reasons. He then proceeded to capture the raikage's younger brother B who turned out to be the 8 tails jinchuuriki. The raikage is extremely upset about this and is even more angry at the leaf village because we have allowed to let our rouge ninja roam free (A.K.A. Sasuke). Neji I need you to take these ~ Naruto hands him chakra pills ~ you will need these because I need you on high alert for tomorrow so I need your chakra up. Guy I want you to take first watch tonight then at 6 wake up Neji then at noon Neji will wake me up giving me an hour to prepare and then we will leave ok." Naruto said to them as they nodded in agreement. As Neji and Naruto went to their rooms Naruto made a clone to stay in his place so he could go to Mount Myōboku.

When he got there he looked around for fukasaku. After finding him he asked him, "Fukasaku-sensei I have to ask you a question about my sage mode." Naruto said to him.

"Well boy spit it out what do you need to know?" fukasaku said.

"My sage training got interrupted due to pain attacking the village… I wanted to know if my sage training was complete or if there was still more I can learn." Naruto asked him.

"You are right Naruto-san there is more for you to learn but it is not much you are practically done the only thing left to teach you is how to stay in sage mode longer by absorbing more natural chakra." Fukasaku told Naruto.

"Ok then thank you for telling me but I need to go now, the kage summit is going to start soon and I need to get a few hours of sleep." Naruto said to him while bowing, summoning the clones he had in the land of iron there to more easily gather nature chakra, grabbed his summoning scroll, and left back to the land of iron. Before lying down to sleep he hid the scroll.

**A few hours later**

"Naruto-sama please wake up!" Neji said shaking Naruto a bit harder. "_Crap we only have 20 minutes … I'm sorry Naruto-sama" _Neji thought to himself. Neji then proceeded to the kitchen and got some snow off the window he then went back to Naruto's room and dropped the snow onto Naruto's chest.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he jumped straight up screaming, "HOLY SHITTT! THAT'S COLD AS FUCK!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry hokage-sama but we only have 20 minutes before we need to get to the summit." Neji told him as Naruto got serious.

Naruto nodded and quickly got ready. He put on his tight black shirt with his orange and black jacket (the shippuden one) and put on his new black pants made to match his hokage cloak that he also put on. He then grabbed his summoning scroll and put that on. He noticed he had 10 more minutes so he had a clone get into sage mode and dis-spell himself after he's gathered enough chakra. Naruto then proceeded to get Neji and guy and they ran to the summit building.

Naruto walked into the summit room and was awed at what he saw. It was a small room with a huge table. On each side was each kage for each country; lightning, earth, mist, sand and fire. Naruto was the last to show up and he quickly got to his seat and sat down. Immediately the raikage said, "Took you long enough to show up hokage" he spat at Naruto. Then he saw naruto's sage mode and asked, "What is this strange power I sense coming off of you?"

"Oh this. I just had a bad feeling today so I activated my sage mode that I learned from the toads right before I saved my village from the leader of the akatsuki pain." Naruto said gloating a bit on the defeat of pain.

The raikage got angry at this for some reason and stood up slamming his hands on the table and said, "What? There's no way a kid like you could defeat the leader of an organization like that! Not even some of our best fighters can defeat their followers how am I to believe that you beat him!?" the raikage said.

"I have to agree with the raikage with this one I do not believe that a youngster like you could beat him." The Tsuchikage said to Naruto.

"Well I don't know about these idiots but I believe you hokage-kun you do like really strong and you are really cute." The Mizukage said to Naruto while winking at him.

"Well its true and your choice to believe it or not but I believe you called this summit for a reason raikage-sama." Naruto said with the upmost respect surprising him a bit.

"Yes you are right about that. I wanted to tal-" the raikage got cut off when Naruto got up making a rasengan and shot towards the middle of the table. Everyone was shocked at this and didn't do anything but then they saw an akatsuki member materialize on the table but Naruto's attack was futile because he went right though him…. Again.

"Naruto-san please stop trying to do that it will never work." 'Tobi' said to him.

"Why are you here!? I already defeated your leader you shouldn't be too much harder" Naruto said with a grin while getting in a fighting stance as did everyone around the table.

"Oh you mean Nagato? Yes I know about you beating him and I am severely pissed about that but I am here for another reason." He said while getting very serious and his voice changing.

"As you may think Sasuke Uchiha is the last of the Uchiha but you are wrong. Because I am madara Uchiha!" he said shocking everyone. "And Nagato was not the true leader of the akatsuki I was but I lead in the shadows using the cover tobi as a little persona. But I have come here with a warning/threat."

The raikage got angry and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? YOU ARE THREATING US?!"

"Don't even try anything raikage you couldn't hurt me if you tried you'd just phase right through me like Naruto here. But this is my warning. Hand over the 8 and 9 tails jinchuuriki to us so we can activate our moon eyes plan or we shall wage war against all of the nations!" 'Madara' said to them.

"What is this moon eyes plan of yours!?" the Mizukage said.

"The moon eyes plan. We need all 9 biju to activate this because we have the husk of the 10 tails! A myth from the era of the sage of sixth paths. But it is true and by reviving the 10 tails I shall make myself its jinchuuriki and then use my sharingan on the moon to cast the ultimate genjutsu in the world making eternal peace and stopping all the war in the world!" he said.

"You're sick and crazy!" the Tsuchikage yelled at him.

"Go take a nap old man. You may be strong but you are old and not as strong as you once used to be." Madara said taunting him.

"Now I will take my leave and I will give you one month to hand over the jinchuuriki-" the raikage cut him off.

"We'll give you our answer now there's no way in hell were handing them over!" the raikage said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well then you better prepare for war because that's what you'll get. Now I'm not going to fight but Naruto I have a friend for you" madara said as he brought in Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered as he saw Sasuke standing there in front of him.

"Seems like you actually did become hokage eh Naruto" Sasuke said. "Doesn't matter anyways-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" the raikage yelled while activating his lightning cloak and charging at him while madara just disappeared. Sasuke activated his sharingan and the Skelton to his sasuno'o. The raikage couldn't break through it and Sasuke took advantage of that to fight back using Tsyukuyomi to make the raikage re-live the worst kind of torture ever for 72 hours but in reality it was less than a second before the raikage dropped to the floor screaming before he passed out from the mentally exhaustion. Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"Sasuke you. Me. Outside. Now!" Naruto said.

"Whatever dobe I'll still kick your ass. It'll feel good trying out my new powers on

You though since you're the only one to ever give me a good fight besides itachi." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke ran outside and got into a clearing the other kage's were standing besides Naruto ready to fight but Naruto said, "No please stay out of this and do not join in unless I die. This is my fight…" Naruto said. The Tsuchikage was going to say something but the kazakge and Mizukage stopped him. Naruto stared down Sasuke and said, "Why did you have to join the akatsuki!?"

"You wouldn't understand! I have to do this to understand what really happened to my clan!" Sasuke said.  
"You don't know? I thought itachi-san or madara would have told you." Naruto said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Sasuke yelled seething in rage. "What do you fucking know dobe!?"

"The Uchiha were planning a rebellion on the leaf village and itachi was so loyal to the village that he told the hokage about this. The third hokage tried to negotiate with your father but nothing was working. So danzo secretly ordered itachi to kill his clan and join akatsuki to keep tabs on them for the village. Itachi was secretly working for Konoha the whole time." Naruto said.

Sasuke couldn't take what he was hearing. He grabbed his head and fell to the floor screaming. His chakra started to skyrocket and Naruto got ready to fight. Sasuke's sasuno'o started to change rapidly before it fully transformed into his ultimate sasuno'o (like what it looks like in shippuden I don't know how to explain it). "You're lying… Itachi wouldn't do that… your just trying to screw with my head… ~Sasuke stares at Naruto with his sasuno'o fully activated with murder in his eyes~ WELL I WONT LET IT HAPPEN AMATERASU!" Sasuke yelled activating another trick of his mangekyo sharingan. The black flames st6arted to form and fly at Naruto. Due to his sage mode Naruto noticed this just in time and jumped to the side the black flames barley missing him and hitting the trees behind him. Naruto noticed that this was bad and that his sage mode was close to running out so he made 3 clones and quickly made a rasenshuriken and threw it at Sasuke.

Sasuke was surprised to see this but stood there letting his sasuno'o take it head on. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he took on the full force of the attack. But what really got him was when the attack expanded and exploded doing extensive damage and making Sasuke lose focus on his sasuno'o making it disappear. Naruto took advantage of that and shot towards Sasuke. Naruto picked up Sasuke from the ground and with a chakra enhanced punch knocked Sasuke to the ground rendering him unconscious. Naruto then called the others over.

"OK we need to hurry and get him in chakra restraining seals now he is strong and I caught him off guard but he is still powerful. Does anyone know how to make one?!" he asked.

The Tsuchikage came over and said, "I do but I need a few minutes." He said. Naruto nodded and watched over Sasuke. Naruto reversed summoned one of his clones from Mount Myōboku and dis-spelled it and absorbed the sage mode the clone had. By then the Tsuchikage had finished writing the seal and put it on Sasuke Naruto watched as Sasuke's chakra started to drop like a rock till he had just enough left to be a civilian. That's when madara showed up. He was surprised to see what happened so he sent Sasuke into the other dimension using his sharingan and then took off too quick for anyone to do anything.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as madara took Sasuke away. Naruto couldn't believe what happened. He had finally gotten back his friend but because of that other damn Uchiha he was taken away again.

"What are we going to do? With the akatsuki waging war on all of our countries?" the Mizukage asked/said.

"We should form a temporarily alliance together. Alone we are weak but together we are strong." Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto-sama" Gara said.

"So do I" the Mizukage said.

"I don't want to but you are right gaki we need to work together I have witnessed madara in action before and he's a force to be reckoned with." The Tsuchikage said shocking everyone.

"Thank you all but now we need to get raikage-sama looked at. He could be out of commission for a few days but I know someone who might be able to help." Naruto said. "Gai-san" Naruto yelled as his fellow comrade showed up at his command. "Get a letter back to Konoha as fast as you can! I need shikuka-san and Inoichi-san immediately also sakura-chan." He said as Gai nodded.

"Hai hokage-sama I shall run there myself since I can get there faster than a hawk." He responded to Naruto.

"Ok but please hurry and be safe." Naruto said. Gai nodded before dropping his weights and sprinting off back home.

"Ok now with that finished we need to get a plan together." Naruto said.

"First we need a name and a headband to use for the war so we can tell our ninja's apart from the enemy." Gara said.

"I agree and I think our name should be 'the shinobi allied forces' and the headband should be a mix of all of our countries headbands." The Tsuchikage said.

"That seems reasonable and a good name" the Mizukage said.

"I agree to." Gara said.

"As do I." Naruto said, "Now on to the next part of business… we need to find the 8 tails jinchuuriki and pre-pare our villages for war." Naruto said as he picked up the raikage using his super strength from his sage mode. He the continued to lay him down somewhere safer for him.

"Hokage-san there is something I should tell you for when we find the 8 tails boy." The Tsuchikage said getting Naruto's attention. "Now I know you may want to fight for everyone and to help protect everyone but… there is a way for you to be able to use the kyuubi's chakra without him influencing you." He said shocking everyone.

"Please go on" Naruto said sitting down in front of the midget kage.

"There is a place that jinchurikies can go to harness the power of their bijuu. But you should go there with the 8 tails because if the rumors are true then he should be able to help you. But don't plan on befriending the 8 tails he has been betrayed to many times and used to much that's why your hate makes him stronger and makes it easier for him to come out. Would you be willing to do this? Miss out on most of the war to harness the power of the kyuubi to help you out with the bigger fight later in the war?" the Tsuchikage said for once reasoning with the new generation instead of complaining and being a grumpy old bat.

Naruto got a grin and said, "You are right about me wanting to fight but you are right about the fact that if I can control the kyuubi I can be stronger and help the shinobi forces even more in the war… I will accept this offer but first we need to find the 8 tails." Naruto said.

"You 2" the Tsuchikage pointed at the raikage's subordinates. "I need you two to go back to your village in place of the raikage and let them know of what's happened and then find the 8 tails as quickly as possible and bring him here and no slacking!" the Tsuchikage said real sing a lot of killer intent as he finished his sentence to make a point. They nodded to him and the Tsuchikage said, "Good now go!" he said as they disappeared.

**And that's the end guys review and let me know sorry for the long wait but I'm busy and I'm not sure how long it will be till the next chapter sorry.**


End file.
